


De casos y mentiras

by NessaRrc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casos, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealous John, M/M, Romance, Rusos, Russian Mafia, cases
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaRrc/pseuds/NessaRrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hace de todo por un caso. Y John siempre se ve envuelto en tantos de los problemas del detective junto con disfraces y engaños. Pero con la llegada de una misteriosa joven, Sherlock y John encontrarán un problema mayor; ya que ella esconde algo muy interesante y peligroso para el detective. Las decisiones que tome afectará a ambos, tanto en su vida como en su...amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! (: Este es mi primer fic en toda mi corta vida, y una personita a la que adoro me ha ayudado un montón.
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero Johnlock (Por ahora)
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

_Aburrido – SH_

 

_No eres el único, Sherlock. – JW_

 

_Obviamente. Tu trabajo es aburrido. Las personas…sus problemas… - SH_

 

_Lo sé, pero ni se te ocurra disparar a la pared de nuevo. –JW_

 

_Tarde. No tienes citas hoy. Revisé tu agenda. Llama a Gavin. Necesito un caso. –SH_

 

_Greg. – JW_

 

_¿Quién? – SH_

 

_Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. Y no, no hay casos. – JW_

 

_No me esperaba menos de la incompetencia de Scotland Yard. – SH_

 

_¿Vienes a casa, entonces? – SH_

 

_No lo creo, paciente llegando –JW_

 

_No lo creo, Mycroft en el 221B. Ven ya. – SH_

 

_¡Es tu hermano! Pueden rememorar los buenos momentos – JW 12:37_

 

_12:45_

 

_13:16_

 

_13:32_

 

_Uh… ¿Sherlock? ¿Mycroft te comió los dedos? – JW_

 

_Te espero en Royal Parade St. – SH_

 

_No olvides tu pistola. – SH_

 

_Siempre la llevo. ¿Todo bien? – JW_

 

_No John, me atrapó una banda de mafiosos Rusos en el metro. Claro que estoy bien. ¡Ven ya! – SH 14:15_

 

_14:30_

 

_John? – SH_

 

_En camino. Quedé en shock y salí corriendo – JW_

 

_¿Shock? Ustedes son tan simples. - SH_

 

_Acabo de darme cuenta que por esa calle no pasa el metro. Y de que ahí está mi restaurante favorito. Pero gracias por la muerte express. – JW_

 

_Nada es mejor que molestarte para mi placer. – SH_

 

_Tenemos una reservación en Cessar's. – SH_

 

_Estoy en la puerta. ¿Estás dentro? – JW_

 

_Ingresa con el nombre de William Holmes. – SH_

 

_¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de Sherlock? ¿Está contigo? – JW_

 

_John. - SH_

 

Al entrar al restaurante, me sentí fuera de lugar. Era un lugar muy elegante y yo vestía una camisa y unos vaqueros. Solo a Sherlock "yo-siempre-visto-bien" Holmes, se le ocurre sacarme del trabajo y no avisarme para vestir adecuadamente.

Lo divisé en una de las mesas privadas y caminé hacia él. Sherlock estaba con un traje de esmoquin y la condenadamente apretada camisa morada…  _John, no dejes que Harry te meta ideas en la cabeza._  ¡Se puso un bigote falso! Sherlock puede ser muy bueno con los disfraces, pero esto es el colmo.

-Creí que Lestrade no tenía casos para ti – dije conteniendo una risa y tomando asiento en frente de él. Fue ahí que noté que a su costado se encontraba una pequeña cartera.

-No, al parecer Anderson compró unas cuantas neuronas en internet y las está poniendo a prueba.- Volví mi vista a la cartera y Sherlock añadió – Está en el tocador, no llevó su cartera, lo cual es raro para ser una fémina.

-Whoa… explícame, ¿por qué interrumpo en tu cita? – no sabía qué tenía que hacer ahí entre Sherlock y la dama que no conocía.

-¿Cita? Yo no tengo citas, John – me respondió con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustado.

-Bueno, vale. ¿Cliente? – Me dirigió esa mirada de "Es obvio, John. No seas idiota" y agregué- ¿quién es, entonces?

Terminé de formular la pregunta y una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años se sentó sonriente, al lado de Sherlock.

-Isabelle, el Doctor Watson. Doctor, la señorita Sénnikov. – Isabelle me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo se la devolví. Aún no entendía.

-Isabelle, - dijo Sherlock - es actualmente estudiante de su segunda maestría en Ingeniería de sistemas, Informática y también estudia Negocios internacionales en la universidad de Oxford. – Ella se veía algo avergonzada, pero a la vez orgullosa de sus grandes éxitos debido al gran desarrollo de su inteligencia.

-Un gusto, doctor Watson.

-John, por favor. – le interrumpí.

-William, -  _Whoa. ¿William?-_  me habló de usted y su experiencia en el campo… ¿Tu hermano vendrá, Will? – Preguntó finalmente dirigiéndose a Sherlock.

-No lo creo, querida. Ya te he hablado cómo es Sherlock… - Me dirigió una mirada y automáticamente agregué:

-S...sí, Sherlock…Lo van a tener que disculpar, pero tenía algunos asuntos que discutir – Dije lo último dirigiéndole una mirada a "William".

-No importa. Isabelle, será mejor que le digas al doctor Watson sobre el problema. – Sherlock me debía una, y una grande.

-Bien, John; luego pondrá al día al señor Holmes. Se trata de mi padre, ha estado teniendo muchos problemas con lo que respecta al sistema de seguridad, el cual está cayendo. Es muy importante que este problema se resuelva rápido, ya que todo nuestro trabajo se vería amenazado si alguno de nuestros enemigos se llegara a enterar.

-Pero, se puede establecer uno nuevo – Propuse, pero ella negó con la cabeza

\- Es algo diferente – continuó – Es un hacker. Viene una señal desde Polonia y de un minuto a otro aparece en Brasil u otros países. Nunca había visto algo igual. La única pista que tenemos se debe a uno de los gusanos informáticos…- al ver mi cara de confusión, agregó – Verá, recurro a ustedes porque son los mejores en este trabajo, según dicen; y porque William confía en ustedes. Además, mis sospechas están aquí, en Londres. Pero si mi padre se entera de que estoy contratando a un detective privado, perdería toda su confianza en mí, y eso no lo puedo permitir. He trabajado mucho para llegar al puesto en donde estoy.

-Disculpe, pero ¿qué clase de negocio encabeza su padre? – La señorita Sénnikov miró dudosa a su acompañante y este asintió para que siguiera hablando. – Mi padre, yo… toda mi familia es parte de una red clandestina que trabaja por medio de internet. Hemos logrado infiltrarnos en cada lugar importante del mundo, recolectando información de todo tipo y de todo el mundo; metiéndonos en los bancos más grandes y haciéndonos con el dinero.

Afortunadamente, tuve tiempo de digerir toda la información expresada y no contestar en ese instante, debido a que el mozo llegó con nuestros platos. Me sorprendí al ver que el plato que pusieron en frente mío era mi favorito: pasta fetuccini con salsa blanca. Isabelle debió notar mi cara de estupefacción, porque preguntó:

-¿Todo bien, John?

-Claro. Impresionante, es mi plato preferido.

-Eh, si...-comentó "William" incómodo – Sherlock nombró su preferencia por las pastas.

El teléfono de Isabelle sonó y esta se excusó, dirigiéndose al balcón del restaurante. Una vez que estuvo fuera de nuestra vista, me dirigí furioso a Sherlock.

-¡¿Me vas a decir de una puñetera vez qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! Es una red criminal, Sherlock! – al ver las intenciones del moreno de interrumpirme, añadí rápidamente – Y no, no me importa que el caso sea un 10. Estás respaldando contrabandistas como el loco psicópata de Moriarty!

Lo último pareció dolerle. Me quise disculpar, pero Sherlock habló primero.

-Lo sé, John; pero deja que te explique todo en casa. Sígueme la corriente – al notar que lo miraba con furia, puso esos ojos de cachorro y dijo – Por favor, John.

-Oh! ¿Por favor? ¿Es que acaso tengo opción? – respondí enojado pero a la vez sintiendo que la adrenalina de un nuevo peligro corría por mis venas. Sherlock sabía que no me negaría, total, ya estábamos en el caso. Él solo respondió con una de esas sonrisas que eran para mí…  _O eso pensaba Harry_ … mientras que Isabelle regresaba y tomaba sitio en la mesa.

* * *

Al llegar al 221B, estallé.

-¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

-¡John Hamish Watson! – Me respondió en el mismo tono, el muy bastardo – Soy un sociópata altamente funcional, ¿recuerdas?

-¡No, Sherlock!, en serio. Dime de una buena vez que pasa o te juro que-

-¿Qué, John? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con un tono y una mirada de superioridad, dando pasos hacia mí como un gato.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros, en plena batalla de miradas que no pensaba perder. No esta vez. A punto de responderle, entró la señora Hudson con una expresión claramente alarmada en el rostro.

-Muchachos, ¿por qué tanto griterío?

-No es nada, señora Hudson. Solo un malentendido, espero. – dije sin romper el contacto visual con el más alto.

-Tranquilos, chicos; pasa hasta en las parejas casadas.

-Señora Hudson, ¡Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que Sherlock y yo no somos pareja! – exclamé volteando a verla, cuando noté que desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Mira Sherlock, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no quiero que este caso termine con uno de los dos, o ambos, muertos o en prisión; porque estoy seguro que a Mycroft no le hará absolutamente nada de gracia esta situación.


	2. Infiltrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John descubre todo lo que Sherlock organizó a sus espaldas. Y se ve obligado a terminar juntos lo que su amigo comenzó.

_-Mira Sherlock, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no quiero que este caso termine con uno de los dos, o ambos, muertos o en prisión; porque estoy seguro que a Mycroft no le hará absolutamente nada de gracia esta situación._

El moreno me dio la espalda y se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó… ¡solo eso!, ni siquiera me habló, solo se sentó y me dirigió una mirada. _Oh, no; no, no, no._

-Mycroft lo sabe ¿cierto? – le espeté con ira contenida.

-Mycroft me asignó el caso.-me respondió con ese tono de condescendencia que tanto usaba.

Y como si lo hubiésemos invocado, el Gobierno Británico en persona apareció en nuestro piso con su icónico paraguas.

-Dr. Watson, quiero aclarar que, en efecto, le di el caso a Sherlock mas no establecí los medios- fue una manera muy sutil de mandarme a la mierda con palabras elegantes antes de hacerlo yo- Sus métodos de... deducción no son mi problema.

-Lo son en absoluto, hermano mío- dijo Sherlock parándose de su viejo sillón y tomando el violín entre sus manos y ubicándolo en su hombro izquierdo, como si hubiera sido creado exclusivamente para él- Ahora, como estoy de buen humor, puedes elegir entre contarle a John los sucesos ocurridos, o dejar de estorbar en mi – nuestro- piso. – Dicho esto, se dispuso a tocar Tchaikovsky, dándole a entender a Mycroft que lo iba a ignorar.

Como era de suponer, Mycroft le mando una mirada de desaprobación,  yo hasta ahora no imagino como habrán sido ambos de niños, es decir, ¿se trataban como socios? No entiendo como su padre soportaba que le sacaran una conclusión a cada incógnita de la existencia del hombre. Y que Dios bendiga a su madre. Debe ser una santa, pensé.

-Descuida, querido hermano. El Dr. Watson es todo tuyo. – El hombre de la Reina salió con aire de indiferencia por la puerta, bajó las escaleras y desapareció en un auto negro hacia el club Diógenes.

Sherlock me dirigió una mirada fugaz, dejó el violín y violentamente se me acercó. Me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró contra la pared. Yo, con el pulso acelerado y un pequeño sonrojo, le pregunté:

\- S-Sherlock, ¿q-qué haces?-

-Shhh John. Quédate quieto- me respondió mirándome a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tienes una araña en el cabello- dijo mientras sentía que retiraba al animalejo de mi cabeza.

Me quedé….pasmado, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en su debido sitio; y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía,  me dirigí a la cocina a preparar té. Rogué para que en la alacena no hubiera ningún perturbador experimento, pero al parecer, no rogué lo suficiente.

-¡Sherlock, Si quieres seguir tomando de tu té favorito, no mezcles tus experimentos con la comida!

Luego de poner el agua a hervir y preparar las infusiones, volví a la sala para que, por fin, Sherlock “hago-todo-por-un-caso” Holmes me contara todo el engorroso problema en el que nos había metido.

-Bien, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasó? Porque hasta donde entiendo, tienes un hermano gemelo que tu madre nunca tuvo. – Observé cómo bajaba el violín lentamente mientras me miraba. Hasta que al final, se dignó a responderme.

-William es el nexo que necesitaba para llegar al padre de Isabelle, cabeza de una red criminal a través de internet en el mundo; tal como te dijo ella misma. William es la mano derecha de un socio del señor Sénnikov que recientemente ha aterrizado en América para reunirse con él y presentarle a su dulce hija. – Sherlock agudizó su voz en las últimas palabras, paseándose por todo el piso mientras lanzaba miradas a su panel de investigación en la cual hace unas horas, se podía llegar a ver una carita feliz amarilla. – William es el socio que Sénnikov quiere a su lado, y que mejor, que al lado de su hija.- Hizo una pausa, y luego su cara se transformó lentamente en una mueca de desagrado. – Ese hombre es falaz e insufrible, lo dejó más claro que los casos de Yard apenas llegué a su casa.

Si hubiera podido abrir más los ojos, no queda ninguna duda de que hubieran salido rodando directamente por las escaleras.

-¡¿Y se puede saber cuándo pasó todo esto?! – exclamé poniéndome de pie. – Esta mismísima mañana  estabas delirando de aburrimiento; y ahora… ¡Hasta te vas a comprometer!

-No hagas drama, John. Estoy enterado de este caso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Mycroft no me dejó hacer nada hasta que exista alguna posibilidad de involucrarnos lo más que podamos, pero sin exponernos a un problema mayor, poniendo en riesgo mi vida…Palabras de Mycroft. – Agregó rápidamente ante mi mirada de sorpresa. – El mes pasado, viajé a Moscú par-

-El mes pasado… cuando se supone que estabas con Mycroft, ayudándolo en un trabajo para el gobierno Británico… -empecé a decir mientras me desplomaba en mi sofá.

-Elemental. Organicé todo esto con Mycroft. Los Sénnikov y toda su banda, creen que William Holmes es el hermano…incomprendido y excluido de la familia Holmes, cosa que William mismo afirmó al revelar “secretos” del gobierno británico. Así que “William” confía en mí para que ayudemos a esta banda, sabiendo que no me negaría a un caso de al menos un 11, así tuviera que “traicionar” a Mycroft y a la _honorable familia Holmes_ – dijo esto último como si estuviera cantando y volvió a su voz normal de barítono -. Ahora, John, es indispensable que no cometas ningún error cuando estemos frente a alguno de sus miembros, sobre todo frente al padre de Isabelle, pues es un hombre que puede traspasarte una espada con tan solo una mirada; intimidarte de tal forma que no puedes evitar decir la verdad. He visto como muchos de sus hombres eran ejecutados al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sherlock hablaba tan rápido, y era tanta información qué procesar en tan solo unos segundos, que me quedé callado por unos minutos; dándole un sorbo a mi té que yacía frío en la mesita de al lado. No podía creer todo lo que puede pasar en la vida de un Holmes en tan solo unas horas. Y ni qué decir sobre lo que estaba haciendo hace un mes. Y es más, me sorprende mucho que Mycroft lo haya involucrado de esta manera, siendo él siempre tan cuidadoso con su hermano, llegando muchas veces a ser sobreprotector. Pero si de una urgencia en el ámbito de la estrategia y de inteligencia se trataba, no cabe duda alguna de que Sherlock es el más indicado para el puesto. Lo único que me decepciona, es pensar que Sherlock no me tiene tanta confianza… _o al menos eso creo yo…_ para contarme lo que en verdad hacía hace un mes en Moscú. _Que importa, John, no eres nada de Sherlock como para que te dé explicaciones sobre toda su vida. Soy su amigo,_ pensé.

-Oh, otro dato importante: William y yo somos gemelos – agregó luego de unos minutos con su mirada de _“Es obvio, pero de todas formas te digo, John”_

-Pero, ¿no resultará sumamente extraño que Sherlock nunca aparezca en las reuniones para hablar sobre el progreso del caso?

-No, puesto que sí apareceré. – Sin darme más explicaciones, Sherlock se fue a su palacio mental, dejándome con un millón de preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza.

=======

-Pronto tendrás que usar lentes si sigues así- le dije a Sherlock, quien había “suspendido” su necesidad de dormir por al menos tres o cuatro días, investigando al Señor Sennikov.

Se limitó a hacer una mueca y lanzarme un bufido, le importaba muy poco… _casi nada_ las necesidades mundanas que acarreaba todo el mundo.

-Sherlock? – intenté otra vez.

-Hmm? – conseguí que me respondiera, pero sin quitar la vista de la – _mi_ \- laptop.

-Estás llevando esto muy lejos, no verás a los Sénnikov hasta el próximo domingo, tu investigación puede ir más lento. Tienes que comer alg-

-No, John, no puede. Tengo que mover más su sistema, quiero que se sientan descubiertos, a la merced total del hacker…

-El cual eres tú- agregué. Despegó la vista de la laptop y asintió, con una mirada de complicidad.

-Muy aparte de que este viernes se llevará a cabo una encantadora reunión de los mejores magnates partícipes de una red criminal internacional en Season’s.

 Esta vez no me sorprendió su tono de felicidad, “Como si fuera Navidad”, me acordé que mencionó en alguno de nuestros casos pasados.

Los Holmes tienen un plan, _del cual no estoy del todo enterado_ ; solo queda esperar a que el enemigo mueva la siguiente ficha.

 


	3. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una dama, una mentira y un descubrimiento que desatará muchos problemas para nuestro detective.

_Los Holmes tienen un plan, del cual no estoy del todo enterado; solo queda esperar a que el enemigo mueva la siguiente ficha._

Dos timbrazos sonaron en el 221B de Baker Street, lo raro era que nunca nadie había tocado de esa manera y justamente hoy, la señora Hudson había salido; lo que significaba que alguno de los dos, Sherlock o yo, tendríamos que bajar a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto que sería yo, puesto que Sherlock yacía sentado en el banquito de la cocina pegado al microscopio. Me acerqué a la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el paraguas que llevaba nuestro visitante, no me dejaba ver de quién se trataba. Me resigné y  bajé a abrir; grande fue mi sorpresa cuando una empapada y asustada Caroline me miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-John, - dijo la morena entre jadeos – salía del banco, camino a casa… y unos hombres me atacaron… logré escapar por poco; y gracias al cielo me acordé que tu departamento estaba a unas cuadras.- Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil comprender todo lo que decía. Puse en alerta todos mis sentidos y la hice pasar.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Probablemente solo querían el dinero. Sube, te prepararé té.

A Caroline la conocí por mera casualidad. _¡Y bienvenidas sean estas y más casualidades!.._. Hace unas semanas, Sherlock y yo estábamos metidos en un caso, corriendo de allá para acá, subiendo y bajando por todo sitio; por supuesto que cuando llegábamos al piso, Sherlock no cubriría sus necesidades básicas por nada del mundo, pero yo sí, así que tomé mis llaves y me dirigí al súper.

En la sección de infusiones, acababan de reponer los productos, y al no darme cuenta, saqué una cajita de té mal puesta y toda la góndola se vino abajo. Agradecí que nada me cayera en la cabeza, pero para mi mala  _o buena_ suerte, sí le cayó a alguien. Rápidamente fui a ayudarla y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban con reproche.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero es lo primero que atiné a decir.

-Sí, no se moleste. Solo fueron unas cajetillas. Agradezco que el té no sea muy pesado – Dijo la morena.

-John Watson – Dije estirándole la mano.

-Caroline Bingley. -Me respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Le gustaría que le invite un café? Quiero asegurarme que en verdad no fue un golpe severo.- No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, hace semanas no salía con alguien y Caroline era hermosa, con una linda sonrisa y sentido del humor.

-Me encantaría – Aceptó con una sonrisa y salimos del establecimiento.

Luego de ese día, nos frecuentamos mucho. Somos muy buenos amigos, algo más diría yo; pero ni siquiera he logrado besarla.

==

-John, cuantas veces te he dicho que no traigas a tus noviecitas cuando estemos en medio de un caso – Me reprochó Sherlock en el momento que entraba al piso con Caroline.

-Caroline, este es Sherlock Holmes, mi irritante compañero de piso y mi mejor amigo. – Traté de ser amable, pero fracasé. – Sherlock. Caroline vino porq-

-Porque fue perseguida por lo menos tres calles del banco hacia aquí por dos…tres ladrones que querían asaltarla. Se nota por las suelas de sus tacones; al correr y dar largas zancadas, una pequeña parte de la costura de la falda se ha descosido, lleva el cabello alborotado, demasiado para ser por la lluvia; y, por supuesto, en la cartera se divisa un sobre demasiado pequeño para ser un recado y muy grueso para ser unos documentos. Ahora, por favor, no dude en utilizar el baño para secarse, obviamente John le ofrecerá té, se lo beberá y se irá porque tengo trabajo que hacer y ya hay mucha bulla para que pueda pensar debidamente. – Sherlock replicó con indiferencia y volvió a sus asuntos en la laptop.

\- Un gusto, Señor Holmes. – _¿Es en serio?_ Caroline se acercó con elegancia y una radiante sonrisa al detective y le extendió la mano. – Había escuchado cosas sorprendentes de su habilidad, y es una suerte haberla presenciado en primera fila.

Sherlock se quedó callado unos segundos, analizándola. Abrirá la bocota de nuevo y no volveré a ver a Caroline, pensé. Pero no. Simplemente le correspondió el saludo con un apretón de manos y siguió con la investigación de los rusos.

Atendí a Caroline como buen anfitrión que soy y nos quedamos en la sala. Sorprendentemente, Sherlock ni chistó. Es más, estuvimos discutiendo los últimos detalles para la reunión de esa noche con la mafia informática. Por supuesto que no dijimos ni nombres ni apellidos frente a mi invitada, pero sin querer se me escapó al lugar dónde iríamos.

La morena se fue tarde, la llevé personalmente a su casa, temeroso de algún peligro que pudiese acercársele, aunque sabía muy bien que se podía defender muy bien ella misma. Ahora que lo pienso, sería una gran aliada para Sherlock y para mí, ya que cuando salimos una vez, me contó que su padre era militar y le enseñó a usar armas y demás para protegerse. Y tonta no era. Hasta el señor “todos-son-idiotas-menos-yo” tenía que admitir eso.

==

Sherlock.- Lo llamé por enésima vez para sacarlo de su palacio mental. – Son las seis, deberíamos ir alistándonos para la reunión.

-Por supuesto, John. Ponte el traje que está en tu recámara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es un traje nuevo, lo mandé a traer para ti. No te preocupes, Mycroft lo pagó. No podemos presentarnos en fachas ante los magnates esta noche.

El moreno se encerró en su habitación; y yo, en la mía. Efectivamente, el traje tenía que ser traído por Mycroft. ¡Nunca en la vida me hubiera permitido tan fino traje! En fin. Me lo puse, peiné mi cabello y bajé a la sala, en la cual ya se encontraba Sherlock caracterizado.

-William, ¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunté  con una risa asomándose.   Sherlock no respondió, solo se limitó a dirigirme una mirada disgustada y bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Ya nos vamos, Sra. Hudson! –exclamé y cerré la puerta.

En el interior del auto de Mycroft, Sherlock me explicaba su plan de esta noche, cuando lo interrumpí:

-¿Por qué no espantaste a Caroline como a mis otras novias?

-Me parece…interesante.

-¿Interesante? – le respondí con una mueca.

-Ya me oíste, John. Interesante.- Es lo último que dijo acerca del tema antes de continuar con el plan. – Isabelle ha preparado una sala a la cual ni su padre ni nadie tendrá acceso para poder reunirnos. William, obviamente, no estará presente. Estará participando con su “socio” en la reunión.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a jugar doble papel?

-Es sencillo: le pediré a Isabelle que me deje investigar  un poco en la reunión. Se negará, por supuesto, pero le replicaré que por fortuna, William y yo somos gemelos. Nadie notará que hay algo raro.

-Déjame ver si entendí: Isabelle nos recibirá, le pedirás que te deje investigar “disfrazado” de William y como solo hay un Holmes en la fiesta; si Isabelle o su padre te ven, no pasará nada. ¿Correcto?

\-  Correcto. El que correrá más riesgo, eres tú. Así que por ningún motivo dejes que otra persona que no sea Isabelle, te vea. Si es posible, sal de la reunión. Yo estaré bien.

-Oh no. Por ningún motivo te dejaré solo ahí adentro. Cada vez que dices “No me va a pasar nada, John. No seas idiota”, terminas casi muerto.

-John, en el adverbio está el secreto: casi.

=

-Oh, miren quién está aquí. La pequeña e inocente Caroline. – Moriarty se acercó a ella, le cogió la cara con la mano y la miró a los ojos, lleno de locura. – Eres tan linda, que pareciera que nadie puede hacerte daño – Ella no dudó en ningún momento en mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con aire de superioridad y desprecio. – Pero no porque te veas fuerte, no; sino ¡porque eres condenadamente adorable! – ronroneó el pelinegro; y acto seguido le besó la frente en un acto de arrebato. La joven quiso golpearlo pero el otro fue más rápido y la devolvió a su lugar con un solo apretón en el brazo. -Oh, no querida. Debes terminar el trabajo. Me debes muchos favores. – Le advirtió Jim con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... solo quería aclarar que al momento de elegir el nombre de Caroline, ya tenía pensado su nombre (me encanta, de verdad) y para su apellido, lo confieso: googleé "Apellidos Británicos" y probé con varios antes de elegir Bingley. Una amiga se dio cuenta que era el homónimo de la hermana del Sr. Bingley en "Orgullo y Prejuicio"; así que fue pura casualidad. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el personaje de Jane Austen.


	4. Markus Sennikov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Holmes? o debería decir Sherlock?

_-Oh, no querida. Debes terminar el trabajo. Me debes muchos favores. – Le advirtió Jim con una sonrisa._

 

Luego de nuestra conversación, la llegada al afamado restaurant "Season's" fue rápida, salimos del auto y William hizo su aparición. Fui dirigido a la sala en la cual nos reuniríamos con Isabelle, ingresando por la parte posterior del restaurante.

La sala estaba poco iluminada, solo unos candelabros encendidos y las paredes llenas de repisas para libros y muebles antiguos. Allí, con un vestido verde en medio de la sala, se encontraba Isabelle.

-Señorita Sénnikov, buenas noches. – La saludé.

\- Doctor Watson; un gusto verlo esta noche. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

_“Fue a entablar una pequeña conversación como William con tu padre”, pensé_ – Se retrasó, pero llegará en unos minutos; no se preocupe.

-Fantástico. ¿Hay algún avance con el caso? 

-Por supuesto – respondí recordando todo lo que Sherlock me habló durante la semana. – Así como ustedes, esta organización, porque no se trata de una sola persona, busca disolver todo el trabajo que han realizado estos últimos años…- Me vi interrumpido por la llegada de Sherlock, quien se disculpó con Isabelle por la tardanza y tomó la palabra.

\- Se trata de un enemigo de su padre, deduzco que una venganza por algún… desacuerdo o pelea que tuvieron en el pasado. Solo es cuestión de que sepan exactamente de quién se trata, me es imposible hacerlo, pues necesitaría hablar con su padre y saber algo de su pasado.

Oh, claro. No puede simplemente decir cualquier cosa que viene de sus deducciones sin que Isabelle se pregunte de dónde sacó toda la información sobre su padre y su familia.

-Comprendo, por lo tanto me encargaré de ese asunto. ¿Hay alguna cosa que necesite para recolectar el máximo de información?

-De hecho, sí. Necesito echar un vistazo a los invitados de esta reunión. Es posible que uno de ellos sea al que buscamos.

-“Ten cerca de tu amigo; y más cerca de tu enemigo” – dije recordando un refrán, al cual Sherlock ignoró.

-Verás, Sherlock, si vas por ahí sin mi compañía, mi padre...- Isabelle fue inmediatamente interrumpida-

-No te preocupes, gracias al milagro de la genética William y yo somos gemelos, nadie sospechará si me ven merodeando por los alrededores - Sherlock abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Isabelle quien estaba ataviada de un vestido verde largo, la joven al notarme asintió en mi dirección en forma de saludo. Sherlock siguió: - William no mantiene su boca cerrada en las encantadoras reuniones familiares, sé exactamente cómo comportarme y qué cosas debo decir en el momento... indicado. - Isabelle suspiró con frustración.

-No estarás en problemas, te lo aseguro - sentenció Sherlock, Isabelle asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Eso fue rápido - dije mientras me sentaba en la silla más cercana.

-Ella desconfía - Sherlock estudio su entorno, luego giró para mirar el ya oscurecido día a través de la ventana. - Iré a investigar - ahora sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta dejándome en la silla. - John, no puedes salir, ten eso por seguro, hay demasiada gente afuera, y todas quieren socializar con un desconocido. Mi recomendación es que vuelvas a casa, pero conociendo al capitán Watson, no puedo esperar tanto. Solo ten cuidado.

Y sin más, Sherlock se puso el bigote de nuevo, dejándome solo en la habitación.

* * *

 

William deambulaba por el evento buscando al Señor Markus Sénnikov. Lo encontró conversando con un par de colegas, a los cuales conocía muy bien. No le importó y se unió a la conversación.

-¡William, muchacho! Es un gusto verte esta noche. – Al tiempo que decía esto, Sénnikov se disculpó con los caballeros y se apartaron hacia una mesa vacía. – Me alegra mucho informarte que gracias a tu sugerencia de cambiar una base de códigos, el problema que teníamos con el gusano informático ha disminuido.

-Es mi trabajo, señor. Me alegra que esté encantado. – respondió con una sonrisa; después de todo, era pareja de su hija y su mayor socio en la “empresa”.

-Por otra parte, quisiera hablar contigo de un tema muy delicado; por favor, acompáñame.

Y dicho esto, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del restaurante, vagamente iluminada por un fluorescente y fuera de alcance de la vista de cualquiera dentro del restaurante.

Sherlock se dio cuenta que todo esto se fue por la borda. Que todo el trabajo arduo de pasar encubierto, fue en vano. Porque Markus Sénnikov lo había descubierto. Era de esperarse, el tipo no es para nada un tonto; pero confió en que para cuando eso pasara, sería capaz de haber recolectado toda la información que necesitaba para que Mycroft  no lo molestara más. Y si sabe su verdadera identidad,  es muy probable también que tengan a John en la mira. Solo pensaba  muy en el fondo, que por única vez, luego de su muerte falsa, John le haya hecho caso y haya vuelto seguro a casa.

-Mira, Sherlock. Porque ese eres tú, ¿cierto?  Deja que te diga las cosas claras. Tú y tu hermano fueron muy listos y astutos al infiltrarse de tal manera en mi red, lo tengo que reconocer. Pero no dejaré que desmantelen y lleven consigo todo por lo que he trabajado en mi vida.

Dicho esto, aparecieron dos hombres detrás del menor de los Holmes y a pesar de que este esquivó al primero, propinándole un codazo al estómago, no logró soltarse del segundo, quien automáticamente lo esposó de las manos y lo hizo arrodillarse frente a su jefe.

-Te habrías salido con la tuya, ¡Claro que sí, eres el magnífico Sherlock Holmes! El único detective consultor del mundo.- Dijo esto con una voz baja pero firme al mismo tiempo. – De no ser porque he alardeado mucho del compromiso de mi hija con un provechoso miembro de mi empresa y uno de mis socios de Inglaterra me informó que la familia Holmes no tenía un tercer hijo. Muy astuto de tu parte usar tu primer nombre, William.

Sherlock analizaba como loco el espacio a su alrededor, tratando de idear un plan para huir de ahí. Estaba completamente seguro de que si salía de ahí, probablemente no sería con vida. Mientras analizaba, sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Probablemente sería John, pero no podía hacer nada ahora. Markus Sénnikov era conocido por la red criminal por aplicar los castigos más severos por los errores más leves. Por tener la sangre fría, sin dolor ni remordimiento alguno al cobrar venganza por algo o alguien. Y ya que Sherlock lo había dejado prácticamente como un completo idiota frente a su empresa, merecía la muerte.

* * *

 

Caroline Bingley se dirigía hacia el tan afamado restaurant Season’s, justo donde se enteró por boca de John, que estarían esa noche. Ella sabía que andaban en peligro, y por ordenes de su no-querido jefe, tenía la obligación de mantenerlos sanos y salvos hasta que este vea la situación más oportuna y conveniente para salir de las sombras.

Al llegar, se dio con la sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos, ni el rubio ni el moreno, se encontraban allí. Trató por todos los medios de acceder a las salas interiores, pero no podía hacerlo sin tener una invitación personalizada. Gracias a Moriarty, tenía acceso a todos los planos de la ciudad. Decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás del establecimiento y se encontró con una escena que la impactó: Sherlock Holmes estaba a punto de morir desangrado a manos de un mafioso con una daga desenvainada.

No lo pensó. Por John, por el mismo Sherlock y por su propia vida, corrió con pistola en mano y disparó indiscriminadamente a los guardias. Una bala impactó y se alojó en la pierna del hombre con la daga, el cual soltó un aullido de dolor y al mismo tiempo, decidió acabar con la vida de Holmes. Solo gracias a un rápido movimiento de parte del detective, la punta de la daga le dio directo en la espalda el guardia que lo sujetaba y Sherlock aprovechó para salir corriendo del callejón poco iluminado junto con Caroline, mientras esta hacía presión en las zonas donde el puñal había hecho su trabajo.

* * *

 

-Sí que resultó ser curiosa, señorita Bingley. – Atinó a decir Sherlock con un jadeo de dolor al tiempo que el taxi doblaba una esquina para llegar al departamento y Sherlock revisaba su celular.

_Sherlock, ¿Estás bien? Estoy en el departamento. – JW    7:45 PM_

_Sherlock. Responde.-JW   8:02 PM_

-Sin embargo, fue una gran ayuda. – Siguió el detective mientras la aludida pagaba el taxi y lo ayudaba a bajar. Su padre estaría complacido de ver que todo lo que le enseñó no fue para nada en vano.

Caroline no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo. Sherlock tampoco esperaba que dijera nada, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró a John Watson en su modo capitán a punto de salir disparado por la puerta.

* * *

 

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Sherlock, mi Sherlock estaba vivo. Luego de tres horas de no saber absolutamente nada de él, decidí salir a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa con tal de traerlo de vuelta con vida. -¡Diablos, Sherlock! ¿Es demasiado pedir que contestes mis mensajes? – No pensé en absolutamente nada más cuando abrace a Sherlock y m di cuenta por primera vez de que estaba sangrando como si lo hubieran picoteado. Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó. Y que no estaba solo. A su lado, se encontraba Caroline también con manchas de sangre y sudor. Conducí a ambos arriba para curar las heridas respectivas de cada uno.

-No te preocupes, John. Yo no tengo nada, solo uno que otro golpe. Lo demás es sangre de Sherlock.- Dicho esto, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Yo, me volví hacia el detective.

-Sherlock. Casi mueres ahí. Me prometiste que no pasaría nada, y vuelves a casa con sangre hasta las orejas. ¿Sabes cuánta angustia me has hecho pasar? Nada es igual desde tu…caída. –Se me cortó la voz y al sentir las lágrimas inundar mis ojos, bajé la mirada. Nunca hablábamos de lo que pasó hace ya un año. Nada que nos recordara ese tiempo solos sin nuestra otra mitad que nos complementara. “Mi mejor amigo se suicidó”; ¿a quién le gustaría recordar tan fatídico suceso? Así que no hablábamos de ello. Pero no lo podía ignorar. Fui en contra de mi sentido común al salir del restaurante y  venir directamente a casa. Fui un tonto al pensar que Sherlock estaría seguro. Fui un completo idiota. Recogí mi maletín de medicinas de la cocina y volví junto a Sherlock. – Necesito que me cuentes qué pasó ahí y por qué rayos Caroline estaba ahí. – Le solté al tiempo que limpiaba cuidadosamente sus heridas y calculaba cuántos de esos cortes tenía que suturar.

Sherlock me contó todo. Desde que Markus Sénnikov lo descubrió, hasta que Caroline llegó disparando y huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron. Mycroft me debía explicaciones. Se supone que todo esto estaba siendo cuidadosamente vigilado por él. Que nos tenía en cada pantalla de su CCTV cuidando de nosotros, sobre todo de su hermano menor.

Una vez que terminé con Sherlock, lo ayudé a llegar a su habitación para que descansara, con todo el analgésico y el anestésico que le suministré, tendría que descansar por al menos dos noches enteras. Velé su sueño toda la noche, hasta que sentí que Caroline deslizaba una nota por debajo de la puerta y salía del departamento.

_“John,_

_Tengan mucho cuidado con esta mafia en la que están involucrados. Confío en que se cuidarán. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, creo que puedo ayudar. No duden en llamarme. Tengo un viaje de negocios muy importante y estaré de vuelta en Londres en un par de semanas. Cuida de Sherlock. Casi lo pierdes._

_Con cariño,_

_Caroline.”_

Bueno, definitivamente, esto era extraño. ¿Acaso Caroline insinuaba que Sherlock y yo…? No, no. No era posible. Entonces me acordé de la manera tan sobreprotectora y angustiada que me comporté cuando vi a Sherlock llegar al 221B y ahora, estando en su cuarto… _velando su sueño_. Por Dios, John, ¿qué te pasa?

De todas maneras, Mycroft respondería por todo lo que pasó hoy. Y si el Señor Sénnikov está con vida, lo más seguro es que venga a por nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de Caroline? ¿Les agrada, la odian, no saben como sentirse?
> 
> Y John, adoro a este personaje, y me encanta hacerlo pasar por estas mini-crisis de duda por sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock (:
> 
> Pero en general, ¿cómo creen que terminará todo esto? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan y haber si alguien acierta con el desarrollo o, quién sabe, el final de la historia.
> 
> Bueno, basta de cháchara por hoy, me despido.
> 
> Muchísimas Gracias a los que la siguen y comentan; y a los que no (lectores silenciosos), también (: Muchos besos, abrazos y hasta el siguiente capítulo! (:
> 
> -Nessa.


	5. Cuidados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Sherlock indispuesto, John molesto y Mycroft con sus investigaciones...

_De todas maneras, Mycroft respondería por todo lo que pasó hoy. Y si el Señor Sénnikov está con vida, lo más seguro es que venga a por nosotros._

Tener a un detective consultor enfermo o herido en casa, nunca es bueno. Sherlock no entendía, o no quería entender que si no se queda quieto, las suturas se romperían y las heridas nunca sanarían. Y cuando por obra y gracia de Cual-sea el ser supremo se tranquiliza y me deja tratarlo, se pone en plan “moribundo” e incapaz de realizar cualquier acción por más simple que fuese. Y como no sé decirle “no” al detective, prácticamente soy su doctor/enfermero/mucama.

-Sherlock, deja el teléfono en paz. Lestrade no te dará ningún caso en tu estado. Ahora, para de hacer berrinche y tómate el desayuno.

-¡John! No necesito comer. Estoy perfectamente.-me respondió con su habitual tono de superioridad.

El moreno hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero fue en vano. Al hacerlo, soltó un quejido involuntario de dolor. Acto seguido, me dirigió una mirada; la cual le devolví con una sonrisa en la que se leía un clarísimo “te lo dije”. Bueno, con cortes por todo el cuerpo, magulladuras y una costilla lesionada, no iba a poder hacer mucho, que digamos.

-Muy bien, Sherlock. Si no quieres volver al trabajo, perfecto. Pero no quiero oírte quejándote todo el día.

-¡John! ¡Es completamente injusto! El trabajo lo es todo! Está bien. No me moveré de esta cama, pero con una condición.

Sherlock me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó desconcertado y … asustado; así que con cautela y en modo “Capitán Watson”, le pregunté:

-¿Y cuál sería esa condición? Te advierto que no traeré ninguna parte humana. Ya tenemos suficiente con la pareja del refrigerador.

-Quédate conmigo.- Fue lo único que dijo.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué, por qué me pasa esto? Tranquilízate, John. Tranquilízate. Solo no quiere quedarse solo en casa. Nada más. Ha pasado malos días._ Quién sabe cuántas noches habrá pasado solo, herido, tratando de descifrar las pistas necesarias para llegar a cada uno de los implicados en la red de James Moriarty. Contando cada uno de los días para volver a su amado Londres, volver a sus casos, a su sofá, volver a tocar su violín. Dos años. Dos años enteros llenos de dolor, de angustia, de sed de venganza, de ambición por ganar ese juego que parecía interminable. Dos años encubierto, con la máxima ayuda que Mycroft le podía brindar, dos años sin que yo sepa de él. Dos años llorando la muerte de ambos. Porque cuando él saltó, yo lo hice también. Dos años que están sanando poco a poco en mi interior, pero que no sanará nunca del todo. Con ese hilo de pensamientos, le dediqué una sonrisa triste y le respondí:

-Claro, Sherlock. No pienso ir a trabajar hasta que te recuperes. Ya le hablé a Sarah y le expliqué la situación. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-No entiendes, John. Duerme aquí hasta que esté lo que tú llamas “recuperado”.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no, Sherlock!

El moreno me interrumpió inmediatamente, obviamente notando mi leve sonrojo e incomodidad con la situación.

-Sí, John. No querrás molestar a la señora Hudson, ¿verdad? Porque si requiero algo en la noche, gritaré hasta que mi voz llegue a tu habitación, despertando a la señora Hudson y probablemente a la calle entera.

Maldición. El bastardo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo. Traeré mi sleeping.

Salí de la habitación antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir palabra. Todo este tema con mis… sentimientos hacia él, _¿Sentimientos? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra_ ; me está abrumando mucho. Y de seguro ya lo sabe. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Es Sherlock Holmes! ¡El mismísimo detective que te dirige una vaga mirada y ya sabe absolutamente todo de ti! Solo me queda tratar de reprimirlos. Tal y como él dijo, no está interesado en relación alguna. Está casado con su trabajo. Cómo competir con eso.

Recién era mediodía y se sentía como medianoche. Estaba agotadísimo y Sherlock recién cooperaba. Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararnos algo de comer. Algo contundente para mí y sopa para el detective.  Trataba de encontrar algo comestible en el refrigerador, cuando el notorio repiqueteo de los tacones de la Sra. Hudson  se escuchaba subir por las escaleras.

-Oh, John querido. ¡Se te ve tan cansado! Mycroft está aquí. Quiere ver a Sherlock.

Mycroft. Bueno. Era ahora o nunca.

-Gracias, Sra. Hudson.

El mayor de los Holmes ingresó a la habitación con su típico acompañante, su sombrilla.

-John- me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Como si su hermano no yaciera tendido en la cama por culpa de un maldito caso. Obviamente, le respondí con el mismo gesto.- Necesito hablar con Sherlock sobre la señorita Bingley ¿Está él disponible?

-Eso creo, está en su habitación- _Oh, lo quiero ahorcar, claro que lo quiero hacer.-_ Entonces ¿Cómo conoces a Caroline?

-No la conozco, siempre mantengo un ojo en ustedes, es mi trabajo a tiempo completo – respondió enarcando una ceja… es ahí cuando explote.

-Oh ¿si? Entonces ¿qué mierda pasó anoche cuando Sherlock recibió todas esas puñaladas? ¡MYCROFT, SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS VGILÁNDOLO. CASI LO DEJAS MORIR!

-Doctor Watson, lo que pasó anoche n-

-Mycroft. – Sherlock lo interrumpió abruptamente, logrando que me enfurezca más de lo que me causó la repentina visita de Mycroft Holmes. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación en pijama y envuelto en su sábana, dando pequeños pero decididos pasos hacia la sala.

-¡Sherlock! No debes pararte de la cama, aún estas muy déb-

-No, John. Mi queridísimo hermano tiene cuentas que arreglar con nosotros, pero eso puede esperar. ¿A qué has venido exactamente, Mycroft?

-John, en primer lugar, tengo que decirle que nunca perdí de vista a mi hermano; pero al estar en una misión encubierto, era sumamente arriesgado intervenir. Además, me enteré de antemano que alguien iba en su rescate…

-Vamos, Mycroft. Apresúrate; al parecer tienes una reunión importantísima, puesto que pasaste horas eligiendo un traje que te hiciera lucir menos tus crímenes contra el pastel de chocolate. Me atrevería a decir que con un miembro de Scotland Yard.- Sherlock exclamó mordazmente, tratando de disimular la expresión y leve gemido de dolor al tomar asiento en su sillón.

-Eso, _hermanito,_ no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, - cambió de posición acomodando su paraguas del lazo derecho avanzando hacia mi sillón y le entregó una carpeta a Sherlock.- La señorita Bingley resultó ser una persona muy, pero muy curiosa. – Me posicioné detrás del sillón de Sherlock, por lo que me fue fácil sacarle la carpeta de las manos. Pero al ver su intención de protestar, me senté en el brazo de su silla para que él pudiera ver también. La primera imagen consistía en una niña en una pequeña cocina con aparentemente su madre, que cocinaba mientras que la pequeña jugaba con las ollas a manera de batería.

\- Su padre las abandonó, - Comenzó a relatar Mycroft. – Supieron sobrevivir sin un sustento fijo hasta que su madre se casó por segunda vez con Frank Bingley, capitán de la fragata 541.

Las demás fotos eran de la madre de Caroline en su boda, fotos de su padrastro que la sostenía en brazos con ella sosteniendo un diploma en el kínder. Vaya que Mycroft hace su tarea cuando se trata de alguien queriéndose integrar en la vida de su hermano. Sin embargo todo esto me parecía extraño e irrelevante.

-La señorita Bingley estudió en un internado al cumplir los ocho años y apenas egresó, desapareció del mapa. – Sherlock le dirigió una mirada  curiosa.- Así es. No fotos, no cuentas bancarias, nada de registros de ingresos algunos, ningún documento a su nombre, ningún registro de ninguna universidad… nada. Caroline Bingley no existió durante diez años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Gracias por leer (:
> 
> Quiero sabeeeeer *canta* ¿Qué opinan del desarrollo de la historia? ¿Les gusta, les parece pesada, muy lenta, muy rápida, faltan detalles? Soy nueva en esto, en verdad es mi primer fic y quiero aprender y mejorar (: ((Si leyeron "Angels" se los agradezco un montón. Fue un flash de inspiracion)).
> 
> Planeo hacer varios capítulos más. Tengo el final ya en mi cabeza. Adoro el fluff ((se nota?)) pero me gusta también el misterio, la acción, lo inesperado y soy medio masoquista, así que también un poquito de angst.
> 
> Ok, hablo ((escribo)) mucho. Lo siento. Espero sus reviews (: Cualquier duda, sugerencia, predicción, tomatazo, lo acepto con mucho cariño (:
> 
> Besos!
> 
> -Nessa.


	6. Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Nada, John. Caroline tiene un secreto, como toda persona. Te dijo que volvería en unos días; así que cuando lo haga, actuaremos normalmente. Según mi hermano, tiene ciertas intenciones con nosotros, pero salvó mi vida. Yo… no tenía escapatoria alguna con Sénnikov. Estaba totalmente atrapado y ningún agente del MI6 de Mycroft estaba por ahí… En todo caso, debemos tener cuidado y esperara que ella dé el primer paso. – Ante mi mirada de incredulidad, Sherlock levantó una ceja y me respondió con una sonrisa. – Sé elegir mis batallas, John; sobre todo cuando tengo ventaja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi (: *Se esconde detrás de su laptop* Volví! Lo siento, pasé por una crisis de no-sé-qué-hacer-para-este-capítulo y me deprimí, pero...Aquí está!
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero Johnlock ((¿Habrá algo no ligero? Sí, probablemente))
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si fueran míos, ya estarían casados. Blah, blah, blah...
> 
> No Beteado.

_Así es. No fotos, no cuentas bancarias, nada de registros de ingresos algunos, ningún documento a su nombre, ningún registro de ninguna universidad… nada. Caroline Bingley no existió durante diez años._

* * *

 

-Sebby, Sebby, Sebby, adivina con quién estoy jugando de nuevo. – Jim canturreó desde el sofá cuando escuchó llegar a su francotirador favorito. Siguió tecleando en su laptop hasta que escuchó al mayor.

-Supongo que no con el político de la semana pasada, a ese ya lo mataste. – Respondió Moran con su seco tono de voz, dejando bolsas con comida en la mesa del comedor. Se secó el sudor de la frente, despeinando sus cabellos rubios; y mirando a James con una sonrisa de fastidio, le preguntó: - ¿Por qué tengo que comprar comida si al final ninguno de los dos comemos?

-Ese político era aburrido, Sebby. – Le respondió con un puchero.- Y hacer las compras es lo que una pareja normal hace, querido. – Dijo con un ronroneo el pelinegro.

Sebastian soltó un bufido y por fin preguntó: - ¿Y con quién te estás desaburriendo ahora?

-Sherly y su mascota. –Respondió cantando con una sonrisa.- Estoy usando a Caroline de señuelo. No me gusta mancharme el traje, ya sabes.

-¿Y exactamente cómo lo está haciendo? – Sebastián tomó una manzana de las bolsas, le dio una gran mordida y fue a sentarse al lado de Moriarty. – De acuerdo con tu último berrinche, Holmes estaba ocupado con otra cosa y no te hacía caso.

-Ugh. Ni me lo recuerdes. Odio no ser el centro de su atención. Ya me encargaré de eso.- dijo sacando un maletín de detrás del sillón.

-Y cuando dices que tú te encargarás, quiere decir que yo lo haré, ¿cierto? Bastardo.

-Yo también te amo, Sebby.- Morán le quitó el maletín de las manos para ponerlo en su regazo; y al abrirlo, descubrió un par de dagas antiguas. – Te encanta el drama, ¿no es así?

* * *

 

Después de una semana, Sherlock ya podía pasearse por el departamento y resolver casos a diestra y siniestra. De verdad, no le deseo a nadie quedarse dos semanas con un detective consultor aburrido sin poder hacer nada. Menos a mí, quien tuvo que dormir en la misma habitación que él, oyendo sus quejidos, hasta que caía dormido. Me recordaba cuando Harry se enfermaba y mamá y yo la cuidábamos. Harry siempre fue rebelde, segura de sí misma. Y cuando se enfermaba se sentía vulnerable, al igual que Sherlock.

Lo primero que hicimos cuando se recuperó, fue analizar cuidadosamente la carpeta que Mycroft nos había dejado sobre Caroline.

-Entonces qué, ¿deberíamos agradecerle?, ¿perseguirla?, ¿reclamarle? – Sinceramente, me encontré afectado por el descubrimiento que había hecho Mycroft. ¿Acaso algo, o alguien en mi vida puede no ser normal?

-Nada, John. Caroline tiene un secreto, como toda persona. Te dijo que volvería en unos días; así que cuando lo haga, actuaremos normalmente. Según mi hermano, tiene ciertas intenciones con nosotros, pero salvó mi vida. Yo… no tenía escapatoria alguna con Sénnikov. Estaba totalmente atrapado y ningún agente del MI6 de Mycroft estaba por ahí… En todo caso, debemos tener cuidado y esperara que ella dé el primer paso. – Ante mi mirada de incredulidad, Sherlock levantó una ceja y me respondió con una sonrisa. – Sé elegir mis batallas, John; sobre todo cuando tengo ventaja.

Con eso último vio zanjado el tema, pero me quedé intranquilo. Esperando que una taza de té me recompusiera, me levanté del cómodo sofá y me fui a la cocina.

Pensándolo mejor, confiaré plenamente en Sherlock. Considerando claro que el genio analiza todo y no por partes. Sin embargo es… decepcionante, sí, decepcionante pensar que tal vez, por una vez desde que soy compañero de Sherlock, conozco a alguien que no tenga nada que ver con él.

Ya era muy tarde para el té. Abrí la puerta de la refrigeradora y encontré pollo - _porque era pollo, ¿verdad? Sí, si era pollo-_ junto con más alimentos que podía utilizar, alejados de los experimentos de Sherlock, para hacer el almuerzo. El detective se encontraba en la sala tocando el violín, pensando. Las notas variaban a cada momento. Primero percibías notas dulces y suaves, para luego pasar a unas más fuertes y rápidas. No era una melodía que haya oído antes. Componiendo, entonces.

-Sherlock, preparé el almuerzo. ¿Te dignarías a comer un poco, aunque sea?

Las notas que salían de su violín, cesaron.  Unos pasos lentos se acercaron y se detuvieron en la mesa.

-¿Qué has cocinado, John?

-Sopa y pollo con verduras – contesté al tiempo que él tomaba asiento y yo ponía el plato frente suyo.- No tienes un caso aún, Sherlock; Así que no hay excusas. Quiero el plato limpio.- Durante la última semana, me di cuenta de que Sherlock no chista ante mi voz de _Capitán Watson_ así que haré uso de ella para evitar que mi mejor amigo se desmaye por descuidar su “transporte”.

Y justo cuando ya empezaba por el plato de fondo, recibe un mensaje de Lestrade. _Maldita la hora en que le dije que Sherlock se había mejorado._

_Un cadáver. Arma homicida incrustada en el cuerpo de la víctima. No testigos. Al parecer la víctima tenía un puesto social acomodado. Encontrada en un barrio muy alejado de la zona central. No tenemos pistas. Ayuda. –GL._ 02:32 PM

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaa!(: *musiquita*
> 
> Lo sé, es corto, pero mi cabeza no dio más ):
> 
> El próximo si será más largo y contará más de cómo se va desarrollando la historia (:
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y saben que aceptamos tomatazos, vociferadores, cartas bomba y lo que se les ocurra :D
> 
> Déjennos un review! No engorda, es gratis y nos harían muy felices! (:
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Nessa y Denisse (:
> 
> P:D: Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya vamos por el capítulo 6! *ADJBSDFBVHADJFV*


	7. Asesinato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como evidencia de la escena del crimen, es bastante pobre. Ni siquiera Scotland Yard tomaba muestras tan malas. Entonces, ¿De dónde sacó Lestrade esas fotos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! (: En compensación del capítulo cortito anterior, les traigo el siguiente! (:
> 
> Advertencias: Ligero Johnlock ((¿Habrá algo no ligero? Sí, probablemente))
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si fueran míos, ya estarían casados. Blah, blah, blah...
> 
> No Beteado.

_Un cadáver. Arma homicida incrustada en el cuerpo de la víctima. No testigos. Al parecer la víctima tenía un puesto social acomodado. Encontrada en un barrio muy alejado de la zona central. No tenemos pistas. Ayuda. –GL._ 02:32 PM

* * *

 

A cierta distancia se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. Metro ochenta, extremidades intactas, parecía como si estuviese dormido, no muerto. Era imposible que haya caído en esa posición; alguien ha debido de enderezarlo. Aún no se sentía en el ambiente ese aroma característico de la putrefacción, por lo que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Lestrade se detuvo ante el cadáver. Se agachó lentamente y retiró la sábana hacia un lado. Me quedé mirando con asombro y confusión el cuerpo tendido en el frío asfalto. De su pecho sobresalía una daga. La sangre viscosa y ya seca se veía esparcida por su blusa, su hombro izquierdo, su torso. Nunca imaginé que Isabelle Sénnikov yaciera muerta en un barrio como ese, tan lejos de su padre, tan lejos de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada de llevar, inerte, con la mirada vacía, sin esos ojos calculadores, aquellos que te podían convencer de hacer cualquier cosa, aquellos ojos que temían decepcionar a su padre, que temían no llegar a ser reconocida por sus logros, a pesar de no tener un “trabajo” noble, por así decirlo. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Es que acaso no tenía consigo medios para defenderse? Siendo la hija de uno de los criminales más grandes de Rusia, es completamente extraño. Es sabido que tienen muchos enemigos, pero aquel que lo hizo quería que se supiera, de otro modo no la habría dejado en un callejón de una calle transitada, a la vista de cualquier persona. Y muy poderoso, también; para no dejar mucha evidencia ni testigos, que digamos.

Al observarla por unos minutos, Sherlock recoge todos los detalles necesarios y empieza a deducir.

-El asesino pudo apuñalarla directamente o haber arrojado la daga a distancia, lo cual implicaría una fuerza impresionante. Es diestro. – Pasó los dedos por el mango cubierto de sangre.- Una puntería asombrosa.-Tomó la daga y la analizó muy de cerca. Al parecer tenía un grabado, cosa que Sherlock confirmó al pasársela a Lestrade.- Esta daga tiene una gemela. El grabado es antiguo, este es un símbolo formado por dos, así como el ying y el yang; lo que significa que aquel que la mató tiene el otro.

Greg apuntaba apresuradamente todo lo que decía Sherlock, mientras yo seguía buscando más pistas en el cuerpo.

El detective introducía la daga en una bolsa cuando Lestrade se dio cuenta y le recriminó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el descaro de Holmes:

-¡No te puedes llevar evidencia del crimen!

-Necesito hacer unas pruebas e investigar más. Cuando tenga resultados te los mandaré.

Y con esto tomamos un taxi hacia Bart’s.

Las calles estaban mojadas, y el clima más frio de lo usual. Dentro del taxi se sentía confortable, y probablemente estaría a gusto de no ser por la reciente sarta de acontecimientos que acababa de ocurrir.

Sherlock mandaba mensajes a Molly, convenciéndola para dejarlo usar el laboratorio a esas horas de la noche. A veces sentía… ¿decepción? ¿Amargura? Con el detective cuando usaba sus encantos… ¿ _encantos? ¿En serio, Watson?..._ con la pobre muchacha para sus propósitos, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por él. Decidí abandonar ese hilo de pensamientos y en cambio, preguntar por nuestro último caso.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué crees que mataron a Isabelle? ¿No se supone que su padre la debe estar protegiendo? Digo, es su hija después de todo.

-Isabelle era una mujer muy inteligente, y como te puedes haber dado cuneta, no la mataron ahí. Sin embargo, ella, su familia y su círculo social, en general, tiene muchos enemigos; no resultaría extraño que mueran por un ajuste de cuentas.

-No, no es extraño; pero lo que sí es, es el motivo. Si fuera un ajuste de cuentas, ¿no habrían chantajeado primero a Markus? Y no creo que haya dejado que le hicieran daño a su hija. Tú mismo dijiste que quería lo mejor para ella… - _por eso quería que se casara contigo-._

Sherlock no dijo nada más. En cambio, se la pasó el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana, pensativo.

Un mensaje nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento.

_No te podemos mandar el cadáver a la morgue. Ha sido reclamado por un familiar. No podemos hacer nada. No quiere que hagamos nada.-GL   4:02_

_¿Tienes fotos, al menos? – SH   4:05_

_Las enviaré a tu e-mail. – GL    04:07_

-Al 221 de Baker Street.- le dice al taxista; y este, con un bufido y un murmuro acerca del tráfico, dio la vuelta hacia el nuevo destino.

* * *

 

Ya en el departamento, me disponía a preparar dos tazas de té para combatir el frío mientras Sherlock abría el correo de Lestrade con las fotos que necesitábamos para resolver el caso de la muerte de Isabelle; cuando recibo un mensaje de texto.

_John, ¿cómo va todo? Mi vuelo llega mañana a las seis. ¿Crees que puedas venir a recogerme? - Caroline_

Greg llegó a mandarnos dos páginas con 4 fotos en cada una. Abrimos las primeras fotografías.

La daga está clavada en el pecho. Hay manchas de sangre en la empuñadura, _obviamente_ , y ni siquiera se divisa la hoja.

Entonces Sherlock se da cuenta de algo en el hombro. Por la tela de la blusa negra se ven pequeños rastros viscosos de sangre. No toda debe ser del pecho, así que debe haber otra herida.

-¡Qué tonto, John! ¡Qué ciego he sido! Hay una herida en el hombro; no fueron a asesinarla, hubo un…. Altercado, o negociación, a lo que ella no aceptó, por supuesto.-Trató de ampliar la foto para cerciorarse de su hipótesis, pero la fotografía no tenía buena resolución.-Lo más seguro es que sea un corte, ¡pero el ángulo desde que fue tomada la foto no deja trabajar!

Abrimos las demás imágenes y nos dimos cuenta de que todas las fotos están tomando desde el mismo ángulo, o uno parecido. Apenas se distingue la herida del hombro, solo la del pecho.

Como evidencia de la escena del crimen, es bastante pobre. Ni siquiera Scotland Yard tomaba muestras tan malas. Entonces, ¿De dónde sacó Lestrade esas fotos?

* * *

 

La situación no iba bien para Caroline, se supone que John la recogería del aeropuerto pero su... ¿amigo? no se mostraba por ningún lado. Quería irse a casa, quería ducharse y luego tomar una siesta, su viaje fue bueno, pero el retraso del avión y la espera en un aeropuerto lleno de gente que, bueno, no habla tu idioma te agotaba al máximo y el cuerpo de la joven reclamaba un siesta de emergencia. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una conocida cabellera rubia llamo su atención, y vaya que lo hizo, pero al parecer el hombre no estaba de humor para saludarla o al menos fingir estar complacido de verla. Moran no era muy... cariñoso.

-El auto está afuera, su alteza quiere hablar contigo- Le dijo el blondo en el tono más sarcástico que Carolina escucho durante todo ese día, la chica agradeció internamente al cielo por ofrecerle justo lo que ella quería... un psicópata que requería su presencia-

-En realidad, yo estaba esperando a -

-Al parecer no vendrá, ahora, camina y sube- Caroline solo atino a rodar los ojos cuando "Sebby", como lo llamaba Moriarty, no la estaba mirando. Afuera de la locación estaba el típico Ford negro con lunas oscuras, Caroline odiaba el automóvil, ahí fue donde por primera vez descubrió la clase de persona con la cual ella estaba relacionada.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, miro al remitente y bufo "Si no fuera por ti, ya estaría en casa, más te vale tener una buena excusa para no haber venido" pensó y contestó.

-Caroline siento mucho no haberte recogido, surgió algo con Sherlock, y perdí la noción del tiem-

-Tranquilo, John; lo entiendo, no te exaltes- le cortó ella ante el mar de palabras que el Doctor le propinó- No te preocupes, alguien más vino a recogerme-.

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió John con un tono de alivio al saber que la joven no estaba sola- ¿A quién debo agradecerle el indirecto favor que me ha hecho al cubrirme?

-A mi primo- _Rayos._ Y Caroline odiaba no tener que mentir en lo que dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Wooooooohoooo! (:
> 
> Creo, que esto ya está tomando forma. Espero que les haya gustado (:
> 
> Ya saben que acepto comentarios, aplausos, tomatazos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc (:
> 
> Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Besos!
> 
> Nessa (:


	8. Vacations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Es bueno estar de vuelta (: Notas al final. Gracias por leer! (:
> 
> Advertencias: Johnlock ((¿Habrá algo no ligero? Sí, probablemente. Sigan leyendo))
> 
> Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si fueran míos, ya estarían casados. Blah, blah, blah...
> 
> No Beteado.

**_Capítulo 8_ **

 

_-A mi primo- “Rayos”. Y Caroline odiaba no tener que mentir en lo que dijo._

* * *

 

-James. – La morena bajó del auto y saludó a su (para nada querido) primo.

-Oh, vamos Caroline. – Jim hizo una mueca de pesadez y la condujo dentro de la casa; la cual era grande de dos pisos, con paredes blancas y mamparas de vidrio por doquier. La decoración era muy propia de Moriarty, sillones de cuero negro, alfombras aterciopeladas que se extendían por la amplitud de la sala, adornos modernos pero a la vez de un estilo muy clásico.

Sebastian fue detrás de ellos y se metió en la cocina. Caroline tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y Jim frente a ella. Suspiró y , antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, ella preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que seguir en esto? ¡La última vez casi me matan y todo por tu estúpido juego con Sherlock y John!

-Vaya, no me digas que te has encariñado.- ronroneó el asesor criminal con una sonrisa felina.- Además, aún no saldas la deuda de tu madre. Tienes un largo camino por recorrer, no te rindas tan rápido, querida.- Finalizó con un guiño.

La joven desvió la mirada. No quería ver al hombre que le arruinó -y le sigue arruinando- la vida. Contuvo las lágrimas; no podía más. Sus pensamientos suicidas regresaron pero no sucumbió ante ellos. Sabía que no funcionaría, así que los desechó por trigési- ya ni sabía en qué numero iba.

Jim Moriarty había entrado a su vida justo cuando ella pasaba por los peores momentos en sus cortos catorce años. La frescura y novedad de ver una cara nueva, ilusionó a Caroline; un primo “héroe” no era algo que se veía todos los días, sobre todo en esos días en los cuales su padrastro la encerraba en su habitación y luego la tarde se sumía en gritos provenientes de su madre, y golpes sordos de parte del puño del hombre.

Jim fue noble con ella, cuidadoso y cariñoso; casi como un hermano. Sin la presencia de su padrastro (que desaparecía por temporadas para la tranquilidad de las Bingley), Caroline vivió días de paz y algo cercano a la felicidad.

Hasta que llegó la carta, la carta del hombre de la casa diciendo que llegaría en dos días… pero nunca llegó, ni en dos, ni en tres. Años después la morena descubriría que James se encargó personalmente del esposo de su madre, dándole el encuentro en la carretera, donde lo acorraló, asesinó y ocultó en un campo de cultivo. Justo después del incidente, su madre cambió: no salía de su habitación, no comía ni atendía recado alguno. Caroline quedó al cuidado de James. Y, obviamente, él lo hizo. Su madre ni siquiera notó cuando ellos dejaron la casa, Moriarty la llevó al aeropuerto y ambos partieron rumbo a Irlanda. Caroline pasó años tratando de contactar a su mamá para saber sobre ella, pero el internado le cortaba toda comunicación con el exterior, salvo con Jim y Sebastian, su… compañero, quien solo aparecía para entregarle recados que ella le hacía, como objetos de aseo personal, libros, ropa, entre otras cosas. Prácticamente, fue abandonada; y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Jim, de alguna manera, había adquirido su custodia y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La visitaba de vez en cuando, no lo iba a negar, Conversaban amenamente y él le explicaba el porqué de su ausencia, historias que la inocente –o ilusa- Caroline creía.

-Tengo nuevos detalles para tu pequeña misión con Sherly, pero antes, digamos que te tomarás unas vacaciones con ellos.

* * *

 

Sherlock decidió quedarnos al margen del caso de la muerte de la primogénita Sénnikov. No quería darle más razones para querer matarnos. Cuanto más alejados de él y su red estemos, mejor estaremos. Mycroft estaba moviendo a su gente en el MI6 para protegernos y cumplir el objetivo principal de la misión: Desmantelar la red rusa y proteger los secretos de Gran Bretaña.

A partir de ahora, volvíamos a la cotidianidad en nuestras vidas: Sherlock muriendo de aburrimiento; y yo, cubriendo las horas que no trabajé en el consultorio y peleándome con el genio para que coma.

Recibí una llamada de Caroline al día siguiente. Aún seguía un poco inquieto por lo poco que sabíamos –y lo mucho que no- sobre ella; sin embargo, era una de las pocas personas que el detective toleraba y se podría decir que le agradaba. No chistaba cuando ella llegaba al departamento o proponía salir a algún sitio para pasar el rato… _bueno, eso era los cinco primeros minutos, ya saben que se aburre fácil._

_“-¡Hola, John¡ ¿Qué tal va tu día?_

_-Hola, Caroline. Digamos que bien, al menos sigo entero y el departamento no está en llamas jajaja._

_-Oh, sin casos, por lo que veo. ¿Te molestaría si me paso por el 221B? Tengo unos obsequios para ustedes de mi viaje._

_-¡No, por supuesto que no! De paso me cuantas qué tal te fue._

_-Genial, nos vemos, entonces._

_-Adiós, Caroline.”_

-¡Sherlock, quítate la sábana de una buena vez y ponte algo de ropa, que Caroline está por llegar! – grité desde la cocina al detective que se encontraba en el sillón, navegando desde mi laptop; mientras que yo preparaba el almuerzo, agregando unos trozos más de carne para nuestra amiga.

Me gané un bufido de su parte y oí el sonido de sus pasos arrastrándose hacia la cocina.

-¡Pero John!- replicó el moreno. De pronto, sentí su mentón en mi hombro y me tensé automáticamente ala sentir su aliento en mi oreja. – Estoy cómodo así, no creo que a ella le importe.

-Yo creo que sí.- logré escabullirme por un lado; y por pura suerte, hablar sin que me fallara la voz. – ¿Llevas ropa interior, al menos? – En el momento que salieron esas palabras de mi boca, temí por la respuesta.

-Ehh…nop. – Me respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Comenzaba a acercarse a mí con una sonrisa, cuando fui salvado por la campana; o mejor dicho, el timbre que indicaba la llegada de Caroline.

\- Iré a abrirle a Caroline; y cuando vuelva, quiero encontrarte vestido.

Apagué la hornilla de la cocina y tapé el estofado. No era por nada, pero me había quedado muy rico. Al abrir la puerta, Caroline me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, emocionada de estar de vuelta en Londres.

-¡John, qué bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo está Sherlock?

-Eh, igualmente – respondí con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, me alegraba de verla de vuelta. – Está arriba, cambiándose.- Le hice una mueca de “ya-sabes-como-se-pone” y subimos las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a la Sra. Hudson, por supuesto.

Una vez arriba, encontramos a Sherlock vestido con una camisa blanca, ( _pobres botones, es tan ajustada que… Céntrate, Watson.)_ y su pantalón negro de traje.

-Vaya, presentable al fin- Reí y Sherlock me hizo una mueca.

-Buenas tardes, Caroline.- Claro está que a Sherlock le intrigaba deducirla y no encontrar algo malo en ella como para desconfiar, pero lo dejaba estar.

-¡Hola, Sherlock! Es bueno verte – exclamó la joven con una brillante sonrisa; y como si fuera poco, se acercó a él e ignorando su rostro de confusión, le dio un gran abrazo. A Caroline nunca le afectó la actitud hosca que a veces podía tener el detective, y no temía de él; así que lo trataba como si fuera otro ser humano ordinario. Por supuesto que a mi amigo eso no le hacía nada de gracia, por lo que se soltó de su abrazo, incómodo.- Vamos, no te pongas así jajaja al parecer John no te abraza mucho, ¿no es así?

-No, no lo hace- respondió este entre dientes. La morena rió ante su respuesta y mi obvio sonrojo e incomodidad. Sin embargo, no le dije mi mantra de “Sherlock y yo no somos pareja. No soy gay”, cosa que me sorprendió.

Sherlock me dirigió la mirada y la ignoré inmediatamente, diciendo:

-¿Almuerzas, Caroline?-

-¡Por supuesto! Muero de hambre-. Exclamó con una sonrisa, encaminándose a la mesa. Sherlock, en cambio, cogió su violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave. Daría más detalles, pero a diferencia de él, no sé nada de música.

Afortunadamente, mi compañero no había dejado ningún experimento sobre la mesa. Desafortunadamente, los dejó en la refrigeradora y en las alacenas, pero Caroline ya se había acostumbrado.

Serví los tres platos y me senté a la mesa junto a la ventana. Miré a Sherlock que seguía perdido en su música.

-Sherlock, ven siéntate y come que se va a enfriar.

-Sí, mamá-. Lo escuché murmurar entornando los ojos y dejando el violín en el sofá, para sentarse a la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal tu viaje? ¿Muy distinto el clima de allá al de Londres?- Inquirí  levantando la mirada de mi plato.

-Muy gratificante, en realidad. Cerré un trato importante con una gran empresa. –Se metió un bocado de comida antes de continuar.- El clima en Madrid es cálido en el día pero con temperaturas bajas en la noche, así que no me  fue difícil acostumbrarme. Además, estuve ahí menos de dos semanas.

-Oh, así que hablas español –terció Sherlock.-, ¿Lo aprendiste desde niña? ¿O durante tus “vacaciones” luego de tus estudios?

-Uh, Sherlock, no creo que sea buena idea…- dije apresuradamente ante las obvias intenciones del detective.

-No, John, déjalo. Está bien… lo iban a saber tarde o temprano; además, no estaría siendo… honesta con ustedes si no les contara lo que pasó. Solo que no es una etapa agradable, que digamos. 

 

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Vale la excusa "Me perdí en una isla desértica en el medio del Triángulo de las Bermudas"? Ok, sé que no. Pero estoy de verdad muy apenada. ¡Más de un mes sin actualizar! Por favor, no crean que abandonaré esto. Le he agarrado mucho cariño. Solo que tuve un montón de problemas, tanto académicos como personales. Es más, Denisse me repetía su mantra de "¿Terminaste el capítulo? ¿Ya lo subiste? ¡No lo abandoneeeees!" todos los días y yo no podía porque mi cabeza explotaba con un montón de cosas (Aparte del bloqueo creativo, claro está). Bueno, lo más probable es que no les interese mucho; sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de pedir las respectivas disculpas (:
> 
> Sobre el capítulo... La relación de John y Sherlock creo que va avanzando. La verdad, no sé como acercarlos más sin parecer muy brusca (por favor, piedad). Me gusta el hecho de la sutileza no tan sutil de Sherlock y las mini crisis de sexualidad de John. Él lo ama, eso está claro. Pero el buen soldado debe dejarse amar jajaja (: Por otro lado, Caroline se está metiendo en muchos problemas. ¿Pero qué puede hacer teniendo como familia a Jim?
> 
> Ya saben: comentarios, tomatazos, cartas de odio, amenazas, elogios, o caritas (._.) Por un review! (: Unas cuantas sugerencias no vendrían mal, tampoco (:
> 
> Besos!


	9. Historias y promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John son muy especiales, no cabía duda alguna acerca de eso; y me causaba repulsión el hecho de que pronto tendría que traicionar su confianza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Me quedé sin Internet ): Le estoy "pidiendo prestado" a mi madre (:
> 
> Espero que les guste el capítulo y les aclare algunas cositas (:
> 
> Advertencias: Johnlock
> 
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si fueran míos, ya estarían casados.
> 
> No Beteado.

_-No, John, déjalo. Está bien… lo iban a saber tarde o temprano; además, no estaría siendo… honesta con ustedes si no les contara lo que pasó. Solo que no es una etapa agradable, que digamos._

* * *

 

 

**_ POV Caroline: _ **

Estaba preparada. Tarde o temprano lo iban a averiguar. Sin embargo, no es nada fácil mentir a las personas con las que te has encariñado y comienzas a considerarlas más que tu misión.

Sherlock y John son muy especiales, no cabía duda alguna acerca de eso; y me causaba repulsión el hecho de que pronto tendría que traicionar su confianza.

Hubiera preferido millones de veces que mi madre haya decidido huir conmigo ante las agresiones de mi padrastro, y vivir en la miseria, antes de que ella contratara los servicios de mi primo para solucionar sus problemas, sin saber el verdadero precio a pagar años más tarde. Ni siquiera sabía si Jim era mi familia de verdad; pero así me lo presentaron e hicieron calzar todo para que pareciese de esa forma. Me gustaría que no hubiese sido así.

Me costó años, lágrimas y sangre acostumbrarme –si es que ya lo había hecho-, al “trabajo” que Jim me otorgó. Según él, era una parte crucial para ciertas misiones; ya que en la mayoría de casos era la encargada de “preparar” a la víctima; y aquello me hacía sentir más basura que de costumbre. Como ahora, para variar.

Pero no podía hacerles daño. No a más personas. Ni a John ni a Sherlock. Ambos han sufrido lo suficiente para una vida, y merecen estar tranquilos, en la compañía del otro. La verdad espero que llegue el momento en que alguno de esos dos cabezas duras abra los ojos y se dé cuenta del amor que siente por el otro. Sin embargo, no podía echarme atrás. Por más que lo quisiera no podía. La herida ya estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para dejar cicatriz. Pero si decía la verdad completa en este instante, mandaría todo por la borda. Y si eso pasa, no tendría la más pequeña oportunidad de explicarme ante ellos e idear algo para dejar a Moriarty de una vez por todas. Sería muy surrealista de mi parte esperar que todo salga a la perfección.

Así que cuando Sherlock me hizo la pregunta que enterré en el fondo de mi mente, esperando a que no fuera respondida en mucho tiempo, temí. Y a pesar de eso, traté de responder lo más tranquilamente posible. Afortunadamente, en el internado de hicieron tomar clases de todo tipo, incluyendo teatro. No obstante, no debía ser una confesión limpia, con detalles y demás. Tal y como John me comentó una vez, que Sherlock dijo en uno de sus casos que “Solo las mentiras tienen detalles”.

-Está bien- suspiré-. Al terminar la escuela, quedé al cuidado de mi primo…

-¿El que te recogió del aeropuerto?- preguntó Watson.

-Sí, el mismo. Bien, tuve que quedarme con él debido a que mi madre estaba indispuesta tras la muerte de mi padrastro. Me llevó a Irlanda a vivir con él; pasé años viviendo en una zona rural, y como tenía tiempo libre, revisaba los documentos acerca de su tiempo como sargento; es así como aprendí algo del cargo y todo lo que esté relacionado con este.

-Pero eso no explica tu repentina desaparición. No existen registros o documentos en esos años. – Al parecer, Sherlock pondría todas sus cartas esa noche y, curiosamente no lo detendría.

-No fue adrede. No había necesidad alguna de inscribirme en alguna universidad cuando tenía estudios privados, las cuentas bancarias estaban a nombre de Sebastian… - Mierda. Un error. Solo eso faltaba. A lo mejor, ellos no sepan quien es Sebastian.- No hubo necesidad alguna….hasta ahora. Quise desempeñar un cargo en la milicia, pero mi primo me consiguió un cargo en su empresa. Se me dan muy bien las matemáticas, así que estoy tranquila.

Para cuando acabamos de conversar, ya era de noche. Londres podía ser muy ruidoso cuando quería, con las bocinas de los autos, el golpe de la lluvia contra el tejado, los toldos de los negocios y el techo de los automóviles. Los tacones de mujeres que corren del trabajo para resguardarse de la lluvia y por último, el llanto de la tetera que reclama ser atendida.

 Los chicos se quedaron más tranquilos, sobre todo Sherlock, quien sospechaba más. Por proteger a John, más que nada. A veces lo encuentro con la guardia baja mientras John conversa conmigo o cuando le prepara té; su mirada cambia totalmente de la usual analítica y fría, a una de cariño y devoción. Sigo sin entender como John puede estar tan ciego como para no verlo. Tal vez suceda pronto. Tal vez necesitan ayuda. Tal vez…, si todo sale como espero, tengan un futuro juntos y tranquilos; aunque con Sherlock Holmes nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

-¿Todo bien entonces, Sherlock?-. Le dirigí una mirada sincera de disculpa y de duda esperando que no preguntara más.

No lo hizo.

-Por supuesto. – Trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió la mueca que dirige a todos menos a una persona…

* * *

 

**_  POV John: _ **

-¿Estás celoso, Sherlock?

-Por favor, John. –Me dijo con una mueca de disgusto.- Yo no estoy… “celoso”

-¿Ah, no? Si es así, ¿por qué fuiste tan grosero con Caroline y me trataste como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mí? Solo fuimos a tomar un café.

-Yo n-

-No Sherlock, ahora me vas a escuchar, ¿entiendes? Ya me cansé de tu maldito juego de “Confundir a John por ciencia”. Tú no pue-

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que hago? ¿Confundirte, John?- Y para hacer más incómoda la conversación, porque el idiota tenía razón, se me acercaba con la sonrisa que usa en los casos que significa “Sé lo que está pasando y ustedes no porque son muy idiotas para verlo”.

Solo podía balbucear.

-Sherlock. No sé qué pasa, pero no puedes tratarla así, ya discutimos eso… Es….no… Mira, eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero perder eso, entonces yo creo que-

-Oh, John. Ya cállate.- Y me besó.

Sus labios sabían a té y tabaco. Ya hablaríamos de esto último, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la suavidad de su toque contra el mío, la satisfacción de estar haciendo lo que debimos haber realizado hace años, y el amor de ese beso que compartíamos por unos segundos, pero que para nosotros se sintieron como horas al notar que nuestros pulmones clamaban por aire.

-Tenías toda la razón.- dije agitadamente cunado nos separamos.

Me dio una mirada confundida. Lo había agarrado desprevenido.

-Tenías razón.- repetí-. Respirar es aburrido.

Y al terminar la frase, me sumí en la profundidad de sus ojos y nuestros labios se fundieron en los ajenos. No como el primero; esta vez fue con anhelo y pasión, reclamando lo que nos pertenecía desde el primer instante que nos conocimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ríe nerviosamente* ¿E-estuvo bien? ((Oh dios mío, acabo de escribir e primer beso de mi OTP mueroooo))
> 
> Gracias, millones de gracias por leer <3
> 
> Besos!  
> Nessa (:


End file.
